Life and its Unexpected Turns
by SourSkittleWaves
Summary: For Lindsey Miller, life takes its Unexpected turn one night, when a fellow guys comes and takes her to a families home. She immidiatly ends up in Autobot's care, and a threat to all Decepticons, for what she has. Will she be able to help, or will she cause more trouble for the Autobots, as the war still rages on?


Hey ya'll!

So this is a new story I have been thinking of for the past week.

Disclaimer: I only own Lindsey... Yep!

0~0~0~0~0~0

**Life and its Unexpected Turns**

**Chapter one**

She was tired and weak as she walked down her street towards her house. Her converse hit the ground softly, as she tried to pace herself. She didnt have anything to drink or eat this morning. No lunch. She pushed her light brown hair out of her face to show her bright green eyes. Her skin was a light tan, but a little more pale as she was weak.

Orphaned, 13 year old, Lindsey Miller lives in a her guardians home, in Chicago. Only two years have past since the invasion, leaving her to stay with her guardians

As Lindsey walked up her sidewalk, he step-brother, Jack sat on the steps.

"Hey slut, moms mad at you," Jack smirked. Lindey rolled her eyes, but Jack was quick enough to trip her. Lindsey went face first into the glass door. Blood rushed out of her lip as it was split in the inside.

"You-u..wi-ll, ppay, for that," She stuttered. She volently threw open the door and walked through the house to the living room. Her guardians, Lina and George, sat on the couch laughing up a storm as they watched T.V. Their heads turned towards her as the glass door shut.

"YOU! I get a call from your teacher, saying you should move classes, what did you do?" Lina asked. Lindsey stood up straight. The taste of blood filled her mouth.

"Miss, Le-e-eon, said I-I'm read-d-y for... Honors classes," Lindsey explained. George stood up and walked over to her. He leaned down to get face to face with her. His dark brown eyes stared right into her soul.

"Get out," He paused and stood up straight. He turned to face Lin for a sec, but then his hand came across her cheek. Lindsey fell to the ground, the slap stung like a bee.

"Go to your room," Lina yelled half drunk. Lindsey got up, holding her cheek and ran up the stairs to her room. It was only a closet, but it was cozy. She laid down on her mattress and closed her eyes tightly.

Five years ago, her mom and dad were caught in a shoot out in Philedelphia. They were celebrating 10 years together as husband and wife, as Lindsey stayed over night at a friends house. She was told the very next day at school.

Lindsey stared at a picture frame. The silver designs circle a picture of her and her parents when they went to the beach. She sat on her dads shoulders, his black hair was smoothed back, as his eyes were covered with sunglasses. Her mom's flowing red hair, shined with brown tints, her green eyes squinted a little from the sun. Lindsey, had her brown hair in a messy bun, and her green eyes were opened brightly as her smile was big with excitment. She was only 8 years old.

Lindsey slowly opened the back on the frame and slid out the picture. She folded it up and laced it in her back pocket of her blue jeans. She clenched the front of her purple t-shirt, as her black converse hung off the send of her bed. All the sudden, her door flew open. George stood with his hands straight. Lindsey got up and faced her guardian.

"Go find something to eat, we aint feeding retarded girl like you, stutter," He grabbed her hair and pulled her out the small closet. Lindsey struggled to pull her hair out of his grasp, but succeded and bolted down the stair. Tears stung her eyes as she g ran out of the door. She almost tripped over Jack on the stairs, his blond hair stuck in a mohawk shape, whick annoyed her the most about the way he looks.

"See ya later, slut," Jack laughed. Lindsey felt tears fall down her cheeks. She had nothing, but a picture. She kept running, full speed. The clouds began to get darker and soon began to down pour. As it is only 60 degrees, the rain made it fell low 50's. She craddled her arms, close to her body, and breathed into the palms of her hands.

It has been two hours, its 7:30. Lindsey's eyes were tired, and her face was still sore and felt warm, from the slap across the face. Now she has been walking. Still in the city, she knows where she is. Except, for one thing. What to eat or stay for the night? Lina and George will probably beat her to death if she showed up tonight.

The sound a car shutting down came from behind her, told her they were probably just going somewhere. Lindsey took the picture of her family out. They are probably happy with her. The golden necklace swong around her neck as she placed the picture back into her back pocket.

'I hate this life,' She thought. Lindsey sighed and walked up over to the ledge of the bridge. The water roared below as they were still trying to drive out all the chemicals in the water. She stood up on top of the ledge and grasped her necklace, leaned over, and dove into the water.

"STOP!" A very loud voice yelled, but Lindsey already had gone into the murky water. A pounding voice came into her head.

_'You are not worthy of death at this moment, you are the chosen one,'_ It said. Lindsey saw a light come from her necklace. Bits of blue and green, flew at it and transformed her neclace into a small silver necklace, with a Agua color in the center. A giant splash came next to her. Two firm hands wrapped around herwaist and hoisted her up. The air filled her lungs as the strange man lifted her up the side. Lindsey's body was frozen, and wet. She kneeled on the ground and coughed up a bit of water.

"You ok, kid?" The man asked. Lindsey turned around.

The man looked in his early 30's, brown hair, light skin, and bright blue eyes. He had on a military uniform and a dogchain with a strange symbol on it.

"W-who ar-re, you?" She asked. The man stood up and wiped down his uniform.

"I see you have speach troubles, you dont have to be scared," He picked her up and held her in bridal style way. Lindsey whipered as she didnt know this man, but somehting told her that he was a good guy. Maybe he has food?

"I'm...Lind-dsey...Lindsey," She stated.

"Well nice to meet you Lindsey, I'am Mr...Hide," He paused and touched her cheek. "You must have hit something, your cheek is very dark red,"

"No-thi-ng," She stutted badly again. Why cant I just talk normal? She asked. He walked over to his car and placed me in the back seat. I lied down and closed my eyes.

"Hey, Lennox, I'm coming back," He paused. "I've got someone, you might want to meet."

I closed my eyes when he ended talking.


End file.
